Celty and Namie's revenge
by Celty-chan-rpfb
Summary: Celty and Namie are done with Psyche and Hibiya's pranks and are getting revenge on them. Idea came from an rp I did with Namie on FB. No YURI in this just two chicks getting revenge on some people...
1. Chapter 1

ok new story! and a photo added on to this. I rp as Celty and this time it's just a normal fanfic. No characters being OOC or any OC's unless Shizuo is chasing them around.

Ok so Celty and Namie are sick and tired of Psyche and Hibiya's pranks so this is how they are gonna handle this...

**BOLD: **Celty typing

_italic_: Celty thinking

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Celty was walking to where she had left her bike. She had had it with the clones that Shinra and Izaya made. Today Namie had called her about Hibiya and what he did to her yesterday; to think that Hibiya would really covered all her lab coats and her desk with gold paint and the words "This is now the princes stuff", he also wrote "creepy brother stalker" on her bedroom walls. Celty had told her that just the other day she found her helmet covered in gold glittery paint with the words "This belongs to Prince Hibiya" written on it. Needless to say she was pissed at him, she wanted to punch him but Shizuo and Shinra had calmed her down by playing Ape escape pump and primp with her for a little wile. As she walked over to her bike she saw a can of neon pink paint and bunny stickers all over it. She couldn't believe that someone did this. Of cores she knew who did this to her bike. Oh how could she not know, he was just across the street laughing his ass off when he saw Celty looking at her bike. _PSYCHE IS SO DEAD! _She thought as she took it home to clean and fix up.

That night Celty told Shinra what his and Izaya's clones did to her and Namie, and how mad she was about her bike.

"Celty love, please calm down! I wasn't in charge when it came to programming them. I believe you and Namie-san about this. I will talk to Izaya about this if it makes you feel better." Shinra said trying to calm down Celty before she destroyed the apartment.

"**THAT WILL NOT HELP! THEY WILL KEEP DOING THIS! WE'RE SICK OF THEIR PRANKS!**" Celty typed out. Shinra could tell that just talking to her wouldn't calm her down at all.

Shinra sighed, he knew when she got like this there was no hope in calming her down. He just only hoped that Psyche and Hibiya would learn their lesion and not do this ever again to them. "I wont stop you two, I just hope you two wont do what you did to me."

"**Shinra, we didn't really turn your room into a 12 year old girl's dream room. It was a picture we found on the web. Anyway we were just gonna pull some "harmless" pranks on them.**" To be honest she didn't know what Namie's plan was but she had one.

"Ok then Celty, I just hope those two will learn to never pull a prank on you two ever again." And with that Shinra went to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

Oh yes those two will learn to never pull a prank on those two ever again.

* * *

and there we have it. R&R


	2. A note to my readers

Hello this is Celty-chan!

I'm just here to tell you all whats up about this fanfic…

I'm trying to come up with a good idea on what Namie and Celty should do to the two clones…

Now to the guy who said this "YOU ARE NOT FUNNY! YOUR PRANKS ARE SOOOOO LAME! GET SOMEONE TO HELP YOU ON HUMOR ASSHOLE!" I am working on this story, it's not done… just because it's not funny to you doesn't mean it's not funny to someone else… I work hard on my fanfics… just not the ones that haven't been updated in such a long time because I lost the written copies of the first drafts of them… this is a fanfic about me and namie pulling pranks… the pranks just haven't been written but I am working on them right now… thank you very much. And if you don't like it then don't go saying that I am not funny. The pranks maybe lame but I was going by an rp I had with a person who rp's a Namie… I don't pull pranks otherwise I would know how to write a fanfic about pulling them also I am trying to not go ooc on this story... if you read the halloween story then you would have seen a bunch of other characters being ooc in it...

thank you Celty

PS. Gust if you comment on another story or on this story saying I suck then if I find out what your username is I will go as gust and say your story sucks... I worked too hard to be told I suck as a writer...


End file.
